


A Door Problem

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Cale find they have a fear in common. Purely humor fic.  Written and posted to another site in 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door Problem

Ryo stared at the building in front of him. He and the other Ronins had sensed something strange about it, Dynasty wise, and had decided to go check it out. Since the building had public access there would be no problems getting in.

They walked up to the entrance of the place and Kento entered. That's when Ryo noticed one thing about the building, it had a revolving door. The other Ronins didn't notice anything wrong with him and where surprised to see Ryo suddenly decide he didn't want to go into the building.

"What's wrong Ryo?" Cye asked.

"The door." Ryo said and stared at the turning door.

"Ryo it's just a door." Sage told him.

"We need to go threw it to see what the Dynasty is doing." Rowen said and walked forward.

"I um. can't!" Ryo said and paled slightly.

"Why not?" Sage asked.

Kento came back out to see why he was the only one that went in.

"What's going on?"

"Ryo scared to go in." Rowen told him.

"What? Why?" Kento asked.

"The doors." Ryo said softly.

Cye glanced at the doors, "What's wrong with them?"

"I'm scared of them." Ryo of Wildfire said and turned his face away from the other Ronins.

"What?" Sage asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Well um. you see.." Ryo began, "It all started when I was little, my arm got caught in the swinging door. And now I'm scared to go near them." Ryo glanced up after he was done his story. All of the members of Revolving Door Haters Anonymous where nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Ryo." The person in charge of RDHA said and motioned for the teen to take a seat.

Ryo quickly took a seat.

"Now we have a new member." The leader continued, "Please stand and introduce yourself."

A man stood, and Ryo had to stop himself from saying anything.

"My name is Cale, and I'm scared of revolving doors."

The leader motioned for him to go on.

"I have been afraid since a friend of mine pushed me into one. This was the first time and I didn't know what they where. To make matters worse there was a clown in it. I am deeply scared of clowns."

"Thank you Cale." The leader said and motioned for Cale to sit, which he did. "Well everyone I think this meeting is over for today."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave.

Cale glanced once at Ryo and went to leave.

*flashback*

The Warlords where at the front of a building. (it just happened to be the same one the Ronins later try to go in) For some strange reason Talpa hadn't been able to see inside of it so he sent the warlords to find out why.

When the Warlords had tried to teleport inside they found they where unable to, for some reason, so Anubis had directed them to try the doors for once.

Everything had gone fine and the Warlords had been ready to enter a building when Cale had stopped short.

"Something wrong Cale?" Anubis asked eyeing the other Warlord.

"Nothing." Cale said and walked toward the doors once again. He however couldn't go threw them.

"I believe Cale is afraid of the doors." Sekhmet told the other warlords.

Cale didn't respond.

"We need to get inside." Anubis said looking at Cale.

Cale looked down.

"Leave him here, we'll get him when we come out." Dais said and walked inside.

The other two warlords where left Cale and followed Dais.

Cale was left standing on the street.

**

"I didn't expect to see you here." Ryo told Cale, jumping the warlord out of his memory.

Cale glared at him and walked out of the building, Ryo following.

"Leave me alone Wildfire." With that said the warlord vanished.


End file.
